Barbarian Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Body Morph = Barbarian can make minor changes to his physical form, like forming claws on his hand or extending his legs so he can jump higher. -Strike = Barbarian can add supernatural strength to his punches and kicks. 2ND DEGREE -Increased Strength = Barbarian gains increased physical strength and toughness. -Aura of Intimidation = Barbarian can give off an aura of power and intimidation. -Thor's Hammer = Barbarian can summon to himself a giant war-hammer that bashes opponents with peals of thunder and lightning to deal extra damage. 3RD DEGREE -Minor Animal Shift = Barbarian can take the form of any animal he has encountered before. -Beast Kin = Barbarian can forge a supernatural link with an animal companion that grants the animal higher levels of intelligence, health, and allows it to deal aggravated damage. 4TH DEGREE -Primal Rage = Barbarian can channel his fury into healing power, healing wounds'' while ''cracking enemy heads against each other. -Increased Regeneration = Barbarian's rate of regaining health kicks into overdrive when the Barbarian rests or sleeps. 5TH DEGREE -Ignore Tough Terrain = Barbarian gains supernatural aid in traveling through tough terrain like dense jungle or rainy bog. -Full Animal Shift = Barbarian can take the physical form of any animal known to the Barbarian, with all the attending powers that grants. 6TH DEGREE -Sword and Shield = Barbarian can summon to himself a razor-sharp sword and basic shield. Each weapon is made of super-tough metals and deals aggravated damage. -Draugr = Barbarian can drastically increase or decrease their body size. 7TH DEGREE -Temperature Resistance = Barbarian is resistant to damage from extreme temperatures. -Ignite = Barbarian can light portions of his body on fire. Barbarians prefer igniting their fists on fire before getting into brawls. 8TH DEGREE -Summon Beast = Barbarian can summon to his side a native animal of the region. The animal will be favorable towards the Barbarian. -Draugr = Barbarian can drastically increase his physical size, mass be supernaturally added to his body. He can return to his normal size at will. 9TH DEGREE -War Paint = Barbarian can cover himself in war paint which supernaturally adds to his strength and reflexes. It also acts to distort magicks used against them. -Partial Shift = Barbarian can only shift a single part of his body into that of an animal. 10TH DEGREE -Frenzy = Barbarian can enter a frenzy and gain superhuman speed, pummeling foes with multiple attacks and ignoring even intense pain. 11TH DEGREE -Form of Mythic Beast = Barbarian can take the form of a mythic beast if he has a piece of it on his person or which he can touch. Barbarian gains any powers of the mythic beast. 12TH DEGREE -Form of Stone = Barbarian can turn his flesh into stone, gaining superhuman toughness and resistance (as well as immense weight). 13TH DEGREE -Form of Metal = Barbarian can turn his flesh into metal (his choosing) usually gaining immense strength and resistance. And yes, a butt load of weight too. 14TH DEGREE -Primordial = Barbarian can take the form of any mythical beast he has encountered or taken the shape of before. 15TH DEGREE -The Great Mystery = Barbarian can give himself over to the Great Mystery of Existence and shift into anything. What he shifts into is unknown to him until he shifts. Using this power is always dangerous because the Barbarian can become pretty much anything by the power of Divine Randomness.